


i want to help you (i want to hear you say i love you)

by oncewewerezombies



Series: Miracrail Month [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternian Empire, Date Night, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Rebellion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/pseuds/oncewewerezombies
Summary: When he wants to be, Gamzee can be one smooth motherfucker in the field of romance.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara & Karkat Vantas
Series: Miracrail Month [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443997
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	i want to help you (i want to hear you say i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Romantic Gestures: ( August 17-24) Speaking of romcoms, let’s see them make those pale gestures from small to grand to simple pale flirting!

For once, you know that you're gonna surprise the _shit_ out of your pale brother. How can you not, when you know you're the one who's remembered your anniversary and that he ain't done shit? 

For once, you know you're the only one who's been keeping an eye on the progress of the sweep. He's been busy, a motherfucker has been running too hard to try and keep up with what's going on, ain't got no time to look around him and remember where the fuck he is or what's behind him, let alone something as inconsequential to the Rebellion as the time of the damn night. Ain't even getting near to remembering the date of the sweep and where that stands in conjunction with his own history. So you're feeling so motherfucking smug, you're incandescent, infuckingdeed. 

It is in motherfucking fact a god damn fucking miracle, and you're not the sort of brother who goes around examining miracles too fucking hard (you know how they tend to break under scrutiny). Karkat is tired, he's run out and you're going to make him relax so sweet, so delightful under you. You're going to _wreck_ him, shake him to his bones and make him go supine under your palms until he's loose limbed and weak boned, given in relaxation to you and all your doings. All these thoughts you been having, imagining, thinking, praying, they're so delightfully fucking _explicit_ , you're shaking with it within your aching pusher already.

When he crashes through the door of your mutual quarters, you're ready. 

You put down your fliphusk, and lever yourself to your feet out of the seatblock you've been sprawled in as he snarls, starting to fight his way out of his coat. You come to help him, your brave little spitfire. All fire, all righteous anger and made of the urge to put things right. It ain't really as though you feel one way or another on the shit that Fefsis preaches, about what a cackling lawbitch has dug up from old books and ancient dusty vaults to support the aims of this revolution. You suppose as you guess that you feel that the way things are ain't fair, but you don't know as you would have done anything if you hadn't felt the higher duty, a calling, to follow your diamond into war. Into danger and fire, to put your body between him and catastrophe. 

What else is a quadrant for? What else are you motherfucking good for? You're a heretic now, unless y'all are the ones who motherfucking _win_ this shit and you will move into the power vacuum of a church that's been decimated and slaughtered in the name of blood equality. Of justice. Fairness. A world where trolls can be judged by the colour of their deeds, not their blood, as Feferi requires. Not that it means she's going to step on down from being fucking Empress, honkelujah. 

Maybe she wants to think she's different from her Ancestor, but she finds power just as sweet and you know it. You're not so fucking sure that she realises it, not yet. You wonder, distantly in a corner of your mind, what it will be like when the two of you (perhaps the three of you, you and her and Eribro) are the only ones left standing. But for now, things are new and different. And Feferi Peixes ain't your motherfucking concern and worry to cuddle to your bosom, to cosset and pet and work at, cut away and grind until a better person stands on their own two frondstubs in front of you. Karkat Vantas is the meaning of your world entire and the central star you circle your choices 'round.

Karkat, Karkat, Karkat motherfucking Vantas. General Vantas to the troops, Karcrab to the Empress in Training, and Karbro, your sugar-sweet, bone pale, fightsome invertebrother to you. Maybe most motherfuckers would think that this shit wouldn't work, but as far as you're fucking concerned, this shit be motherfucking _fate_. Bone-pale, diamond-dusted _serendipitous_.

"Calm, bro," you murmur into his ear and pull his coat from his graspers to hang it on the peg by the door. His horns barely come up to your shoulder, and you move around him to help him unbutton his shirt, exposing vulnerable skin. Mmm, he looking good. So frazzled and fretted, and you know how you gonna deal with that shit. You can see the effect of the incense you've had smoking already having its effect and you hold onto Karkat by his upper fronds and kiss him softly. Once on the cheek, the jaw, the throat. "Ain't no fucking body going to interrupt the twain of us now, you know?"

If there's anything that most of the motherfuckers you call friends are, it's that they're god damn _romantics_. And when you'd told a kittysis that tonight was your motherfucking paleversary, you know there ain't nothing besides an actual attack by her wicked imperial fishbitch herself, that would see that oliveblooded sister allowing _any_ motherfucker to charge in here. If you know a wicked playful killasis, she's out there right now keeping this sanctuary sacrosanct and she woulda pulled in a sweaty bro to help her do so. Sometimes people don't take her serious, although she's one of the _most_ motherfucking _efficient_ predators you been knowing - to save other people their lives, she uses a bluebro as a shield between her and them. Seems effective, most of the time.

And then you'd gotten Sollux to turn off Karkat's palmhusk. You know he's doing it because it'll piss Karkat off when he realises, but you ain't allowing nothing to get in the way of your shooshing tonight. 

"Gamzee - you _fuck_ \- what do you mean no one's going to interrupt us?" your paleheart splutters and you grin, looking down at him and looking at him scowl up at you. So fierce, so motherfucking adorabloodthirsty. There ain't nothing you wouldn't do for Karkat Vantas, and you wonder if he knows it for true. All the way down to his cells and bones, all those internal structures of his husk. All you can do is believe he does, just the same way you believe in any other miracle. "Look, I am very fucking busy and I know that you think we're gonna win through the power of fucking prayer and a miracle or some shit like that, but _let me fucking assure you_ that real life doesn't fucking _work_ like that -" 

"Shoosh," you say firmly, and pap him on the cheek, once and then twice. He looks at you, maw agape and you repeat your medication for him. Shoosh, shoosh shushashush, pap. You run your thumb along his cheek and bend down to press your forehead against his, breathing mingling between you. "Brother, let me _take care_ of you." Rubbing the side of your thumb along the arch of his cheek, while you can feel him starting to soften into your grasper like he can't fucking help himself. As he fucking should - if you couldn't relax with your moirail, then when the fuck could you? "It's been a while, and you _need_ it. Can't run around fixing all this shit if your pan is all tangled up and you all stressed out to fuck." 

"The things you do to the Alternian language are horrific and unnecessary," he snarls, but you know a surrender when you hear it. You grin, and take his hand to lead him into your respiteblock and the waiting pile. You built that motherfucker up _nice_ , and once you've got your moirail ensconced in it, like a cranky lil bug in a curl of comfortnubs and cuddlesheets (along with an occasional clownhorn and romcom case, you know, for flavour), you reach for the clawcare kit and horn polish. He huffs and sighs again. Ah, so most immensely put upon is Karkat motherfucking Vantas when someone is looking to look after _him_. Since you know it's because he thinks he don't deserve it, doesn't deserved to be cared for or spoilt, you ignore it and keep setting up. "Gamzee..." 

"What, you gonna tell me no, motherfucker? When I made sure to get your favourite movie and all to watch while a righteous motherfucking brother does up your horns and claws?" You enjoy the look on his motherfucking nug, surprised shock as like you smacked him with a wet towel, as you use the remote to turn on the vidscreen and press play on the grub you've got in the player. Shifting closer against Karkat, you pull one of his hands towards you and start slowly working on his thumbclaw with a rasp, shaping it into something nice and neat, smoothing away those jagged edges. 

Karkat shivers a little, and relaxes and you know you've motherfucking _got him_ right where you motherfucking want him. 

If you're gonna be real motherfucking honest, you can't wait to hear him scream when he realises that you remembered your anniversary and he got his forgot on of it. Since you so motherfucking rarely get to steal a romantic march on a shouty motherfucker, you're going to enjoy all of this night from beginning to blessed end. Since you're pretty sure Karbro enjoys all that screaming and shouting on some level - why else would he do so motherfucking much of it - you're certain he'll enjoy that part of it as much as pampering you'd have done for him before it. 

Your moirail is real motherfucking contrary and bad at taking care of himself, but that's why you're where you are. And Messiahs bless, ain't you glad to be. 


End file.
